The concept of patterned drug delivery covers a broad range of systems from time release capsules whose components have coatings which erode at different rates, to controlled release rate tablets which operate by osmosis.
Despite the development of the art, however, there remains a continuing need for improved methods and systems for providing controlled drug release profiles.